The Christmas Gift
by 20PercentAwesome
Summary: KAIMEI? KAIMEI. One-shot, KaitoxMeiko. The usual, but some of you might read this after the holidays but it's okay. And again, it's a one-shot so it probably sucks X3 Anyway, hope you enjoy and also R&R!


Kaito's P.O.V

I walked into a bar (for once) to get some sort of gift for Meiko. And not really to my surprise, she already beat me here. The bar tender had already recognized me and pointed me in the direction Meiko was. I looked up, it's not even close to midnight and she's hung-over.. Well, time to bring her home again.

I carried Meiko over my shoulders and walked back to my place. I figured that she's probably used to sleeping there anyway.

I arrived home and laid her down on the couch with a blanket over her. What kind of confused me is that she was drinking a tiny bit more than she promised me, and since it was Christmas Eve, I wanted to spend some more time with her. As her therapist, boyfriend, and sometimes punching bag, something told me that she was more upset than usual. So I decided to wake her up

"MEIKO WAKE UP I HAVE MORE SAKE FOR YOU!"

She sat up immediately, "Where?!"

I chuckled to myself, "No, I don't have sake right now. I'll probably refill soon..just for you.."

"Wait..so, no sake?"

"Nope, no sake for now. I just picked you up from a bar, Meiko."

"Well..you should know me by now, Kaito.. And it's Christmas Eve! It's more fun to drink on this day!"

"But you did promise that you wouldn't drink as much..remember?"

"Yeah..but-"

"I got really concerned Meiko, you're usually hung over by around one in the morning.."

"What do you mean ice cream lover..?"

"I'm just saying that you seemed a bit more upset than usual.. Like you said, I should know you by now, and I do.. So of course I would know when you're upset..!"

"Fine..maybe I was a bit stressed but that doesn't matter.. I've calmed down now.."

"You really shouldn't rely on just sake to help you. You could've just talked to me, you know?"

"But..sake has helped me before!"

"Name one time sake has helped you.."

"Well…" I saw her look up and think, "Oh! Remember when- oh wait nevermind.."

"See? I'm right; sake doesn't always have to be a solution for you."

"..But..you don't know the stress I go through, Kaito… you're always so… happy…"

I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Meiko..I'm not always happy all the time.. That's only me acting so you won't have to worry.."

Meiko's P.O.V

Kaito? Not always happy? That's a lie and a huge one.. why wouldn't he be happy all the time.? He doesn't have to put up with all this ridicule crap like I do..

"Kaito, you're lying.. How are you not happy? You have a much better life than I do.."

"Well..I go through stress too.. I apparently have to help solve everyone's problems… so that kind of stresses me out and-"

"Do you get ridiculed for always being at a bar? Have you ever been called something you're not..!?"

"Meiko..what are you talking abou-"

"People are cruel to me Kaito… they call me things that I don't want to be called.."

I felt his arms wrap around me and he held me tightly, "You could've told me this stuff earlier.. I can't stand seeing you like this.."

"But Kaito..you don't understa-"

"Of course I understand! ..Don't you remember when I was about to be abandoned..forgotten.. But you helped me through it, and now it's my turn."

I hugged him tightly and didn't let go, "Why are you so nice to me.."

I looked up and felt his lips pressed onto mine, he pulled back and looked directly into my eyes, "Meiko..it's because I love you.. You deserve to be happy, so I treat you the best I can."

"Thanks Kaito…you're amazing.. I love you too…"

Kaito's P.O.V

With that being said.. it was time to ask the big question, I pulled out the box from my pocket and kneeled in front of her

She looked down at me, "Kaito what are you-"

"Meiko, my love.. we have been keeping a steady relationship for as long as I can remember. I want you to know that I'll always love you and will always be there for you. And even when we were younger, we did promise each other that this would happen, right?"

"K-kaito..y-you don't mean that-"

I opened the box up smiled, "Meiko..will you marry me..?"

I saw her tackle me to the floor with tears in her eyes, "Yes..! Yes! Yes! Kaito I love you so much"

I couldn't believe that she said yes, and she didn't even resist.

It's official, best Christmas ever.

[End]

**( A:N/ BLARGHAHAG haha, I enjoyed writing this. Since I don't have any KaiMei fics on here. Anyway this was more of just a cute thing, but I love it so much X3 Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed)**


End file.
